Negli occhi, una vita
by Ida59
Summary: Una donna che ama sa leggere un'intera vita negli occhi del suo uomo.


Negli occhi, una vita

 **Titolo:** Negli occhi, una vita

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 24 febbraio/1° marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Lucius, Narcissa

 **Pairing** : Lucius/Narcissa

 **Epoca** : HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : nessuno

 **Riassunto:** Una donna che ama sa leggere un'intera vita negli occhi del suo uomo.

 **Parole-pagine:** 493 - 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

 **Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

 **Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

 **Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

Negli occhi, una vita

Un fuoco freddo arde vivace nel sontuoso camino di marmo bianco, istoriato col blasone della famiglia Malfoy. Il signorile mantello di velluto blu è abbandonato con negligenza sul bracciolo di una poltrona e il bordo tocca il pavimento ricoperto dal tappeto di pregiata fattura.

Lucius è seduto sulla sua ampia poltrona di pelle, col solito altero portamento, la mano che sfiora appena le pagine del libro aperto appoggiato sull'angolo del tavolino; le fiamme delle candele del candelabro d'argento ondeggiano riverberando i lunghi capelli biondi dell'uomo che amo.

Ha gli occhi chiusi e l'aria stanca, il bel volto provato dal lungo anno di prigionia ad Azkaban. Sospira, le labbra sottili strettamente serrate, e la mano si chiude a pugno, di scatto.

Riapre gli occhi all'improvviso, cielo grigio e freddo, diamanti che hanno perso la loro luce. Non ha visto che lo osservo dalla porta della biblioteca, leggermente socchiusa.

Fissa il nulla, ora, il respiro contratto, quasi paralizzato dal gelo dei Dissennatori. Sussulta e stringe i pugni di nuovo, un'ondata di sofferenza negli occhi ora cupi e plumbei.

Ricorda il gelo oscuro di Azkaban, gli strazianti lamenti, gli orridi risucchi di felicità.

Un brivido mi percorre la schiena: non so proprio come sia riuscito a sopravvivere un anno là dentro. Forse è stata la preoccupazione per la sua famiglia a salvarlo, il timore per Draco sottoposto alla terribile prova dell'assassinio, il sapermi sola e inerme in mezzo a gente senza scrupoli. La sua infelicità l'ha protetto, la sofferenza è diventata la sua difesa.

I suoi occhi hanno un guizzo, ora, e un lampo di luce li rischiara riportandoli per un istante al loro antico splendore.

È solo un istante, poi le labbra che amo si arcuano in una piega amara, di sconfitta e delusione. Ombre cupe passano di nuovo negli occhi di mio marito, laghi ghiacciati senza speranza di disgelo: è la preoccupazione per il futuro che li anima adesso. Sa che dovrà piegarsi ancora ai voleri all'Oscuro Signore, che sarà costretto ad ospitarlo, insieme alla sua lurida schiera di Mangiamorte, proprio qui, nel suo regale maniero, nel regno finora inviolato riservato alla sua famiglia, ad un passato di gloria che non esiste più, ormai infangato dal presente.

Picchia il pugno sul libro, adirato, mentre stringe le labbra in un orgoglioso rifiuto che non può esprimere, pena la morte di chi ama.

Il libro oscilla sul bordo intarsiato del tavolino, si inclina e cade mentre le pagine si voltano nell'aria e due foglietti cadono a terra. La mano di Lucius li raccoglie veloce, mentre il libro resta abbandonato sul tappeto, le pagine piegate.

Sono le nostre foto, mia e di Draco.

Le porta sempre con sé da quando è tornato da Azkaban.

Le fissa, gli occhi spalancati, le osserva, lo sguardo che si addolcisce; le carezza, piano, con dolcezza, e le lacrime tremano sulle sue ciglia chiare.

Apro la porta di scatto e volo tra le sue braccia: non voglio che pianga ancora da solo.


End file.
